flashpointfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:The Farm
: |Episode}} : /Credits|Credits}} : /Transcript|Transcript}} }} | alt.title = | image = | img.size = 290px | img.caption = | season.epnbr = 15 | season = II | prod.code = | airdate.CA = October 30, 2009 | airdate.US = June 18, 2010 | airdate.UK = | airdate.AU = | story = | teleplay = & | directed = | episode.prev = | episode.next = }} Plot A red car pulls up to a gas station and a brunette steps out. An attendant tells her she has to pay for the gas inside first. She goes inside and pulls up a gun to the clerk, demanding the money in the cash register. However, it isn't enough, so she demands more. The clerk admits that this is his second day and he doesn't know about the vault. Things get worse as a mother and daughter are taken hostage too, as well police cars show up, having been summoned by the attendant. Team One is also called to the scene. Checking the subject's car, she is identified as Rachel Simpson, who went to a rehab facility fifteen years ago and never left. Jules goes over to her parents, who explain that their daughter had an alcohol problem when she was 14 before turning to cocaine. She was sent to a rehab facility called The Farm to get clean, but then she got married to Charles Stewart, the leader of The Farm. Jules and Ed head over to The Farm. The place is private property surrounded by an electric fence. They get to talking with Stewart, who reveals to have a son named Isaac. However, Ed can tell that he's hiding something. Further investigation determines that the place is a cult, as evidenced by one woman who left her husband and starts talking about Stewart with such reverence, or that Isaac has been taught to fear the outside world. Greg manages to negotiate for the mother and daughter to be released, Rachel becomes hostile when she sees the team have guns trained on her. With no choice, Greg orders the team to break into the station and arrest Rachel. As she is being led outside, she pleads to be let go, explaining that her actions were to get back to The Farm to rescue her son before Stewart kills everyone. Worse yet, as Ed is scoping out a barn, one of the cultists draw a gun on him. Isaac shows up too, believing that Ed has hostile intentions, and raises his rifle, forcing Ed to surrender. Jules takes notice and is ordered to keep a low profile. Driving to The Farm, Rachel explains that eight years ago, one of their patients, Gary, got clean, but went back to drugs and died of an overdose. Since then, Stewart is determined to keep all his followers on The Farm, fearing they would end up like Gary. As Ed is tied up, he notices Stewart swallowing a number of pills. Soon, Greg calls to negotiate with Stewart. When he refuses to release Rachel, Stewart hangs up. As Isaac watches over him, Ed reveals the truth of his father's plans, a thought he grapples with. The Team then infiltrates The Farm. Leah and Wordy take out the two men guarding the front gate while the others freed Ed. Ed then opens Stewart's safe and finds painkiller pills. Greg tells Winnie to talk to Stewart's doctor. Stewarts starts herding his followers into the barn. Isaac then confronts him. Stewart convinces his son that he's doing the right thing. One of his cronies then spots SRU advancing towards them and goes to head them off with Ed's gun, only to shot by Jules from a sniper perch. Stewart then locks everyone in the barn and starts mixing ammonia with chlorine to gas everyone to death. The team is forced to a use a grappling hook to pull off the barn door to free them. As they start arresting Stewart's henchmen, he and Isaac run out the back. As Ed and Sam give chase, Winnie calls them to report on Stewart's condition. Stopping in the middle of a field, Stewart holds a gun to his son's head. With Jules having no line of sight, Ed tells Stewart they know about his cancer and convinces him that he shouldn't take Isaac's future away from him. Reluctantly, Stewart lets Isaac go and commits suicide. As SRU contains The Farm, the police bring Rachel's parents, who embrace their daughter before being introduced to their grandson. Cast : as Ed Lane : as Julianna 'Jules' Callaghan : as Sam Braddock : as Gregory 'Greg' Parker : as Mike 'Spike' Scarlatti : as Kevin 'Wordy' Wordsworth Guest Starring * as Rachel Simpson * as Charles Stewart * as Leah Kerns * as Isaac * as Danny Co-Starring * as Winnie Camden * as Rick * as Katherine * as Heather * as James Uncredited